


i need you (here with me)

by Marauder_Girl



Series: Buddie Week 2019 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, post 2x18, soft nicknames ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: Buck doesn't want to ruin things. Eddie just wants him safe.





	i need you (here with me)

Eddie stayed at the hospital until Buck woke up, offering water and a hand to hold in equal measure. He stayed through multiple doctor visits, through the subsequent panic attacks, and through the host of other visitors.

He didn’t leave until he was forced to, Maddie practically strong-arming him out of the hospital room, demanding he go home and rest for at least 12 hours. Eddie left, but he certainly didn’t rest. No, the first thing he did when he got home was start clearing out the guest room in his apartment and putting fresh sheets on the bed. Buck wasn’t going to have an option; he was going to move in with them whether he accepted at first or not, because Eddie wasn't above playing a little dirty in order to make sure his boyfriend was safe and comfortable.

He went back to the hospital the next day after getting six hours of sleep and actually eating something besides cafeteria food, making his way straight to Buck’s room and entering just in time to hear the doctor say, “You’ll be able to be released tomorrow morning, provided your test results come back clear. I would strongly recommend you look into staying with someone however, especially on crutches.”

“Thanks.” Buck murmured as the doctor left, smiling at Eddie as the door slid shut behind her. “Hey babe.”

“Hello mi cariño. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Sore.” Buck answered, hesitating before saying, “I’m also just really scared I’m not going to be able to go back out in the field.”

“Hey.” Eddie said softly, taking up his post in the chair besides Buck’s bed. “They said you should be able to regain full range of motion in that leg Evan. There’s no reason you can’t go back to being a firefighter after you finish PT.”

“I know but I’m still worried.”

“Evan, your self-worth isn’t tied to you being a firefighter. You can still –”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Eddie.” Buck interrupted, turning his face away from Eddie’s in an attempt to end the conversation. Eddie sighed, but let it slide, rubbing his thumb over the top of Buck’s hand before brushing a kiss over it.

“Alright mi corazón, we don’t have to talk about it now.”

Buck cleared his throat, turning back to Eddie before continuing to talk. “I’m more worried about what I’m going to do once I can go home. My new place has _stairs_.” He made a face as he stressed the word, clearly hoping for a laugh.

“Come move in with me.” Eddie offered; glad Buck had given him an opening for the conversation.

“What?”

“I mean it, come move in with me.”

Buck’s voice rose slightly as he argued, “Eddie I just can’t move in with you!”

“Of course you can!” Eddie said smiling slightly at his boyfriend. “We’ve been dating six months, I have a spare room, Christopher adores you _and_ my house is already prepped and ready for someone who has crutches.”

“I’m not going to be a burden to you.” Buck replied, shaking his head. “I won’t do it, because than you’ll hate me and break up with me and I’ll never get to see Christopher again on top of everything else I won’t be able to do because I won’t be able to do PT without you and I just won’t do it!”

“Whoa, slow down Evan. None of those things are going to happen to us, okay? You’re not a burden to me, or to Christopher or to anyone else. I offered for you to come live us because I want you there, and it’ll make things easier for you while you’re recovering.”

Buck sniffed, looking at Eddie with watery eyes. “I don’t want to ruin things.”

Eddie smiled sadly at him, running his free hand through Buck’s hair. “You’re not going to ruin anything mi cariño I promise. Can I tell you something?”

Buck nodded, his eyes still blinking back tears.

“When I saw it was your pinned under that ladder truck, I was scared shitless. Knowing that I could lose you, that you were hurt while I was there, and I couldn’t do anything _kills_ me Buck. And I know that you’re amazing at your job, and that risk is part of that job, but every time I close my eyes, I see you back on that pavement, screaming in pain. And while logically, I know that you could handle taking care of yourself and getting through the day to day stuff, my heart wants you right here, close to me.”

“Eddie…”

“You and Christopher are all I have Evan, and I’m not going to apologize for trying to protect the people I love.”

Buck sniffed again, pushing weakly at Eddie’s hand. “Stop it jerk, you’re going to make me cry.” Eddie laughed breathlessly, a little close to tears himself.

“I love you, mi corazón.” Eddie whispered, resting his forehead on Buck’s. “Please move in with me?”

“Fine.” Buck answered, closing his eyes. “If it’ll make you happy.”

“It will, I promise.”

Buck hummed in response, his eyes fluttering open again, clearly fighting sleep. “I don’t wanna fall asleep again babe.”

“I know, but you need it.” Eddie said smiling, smoothing down the blanket over Buck’s lap. “And when you wake up Christopher will be here with Carla, and he can tell you all the plans he has for you guys this summer since you’re living with us now and he won't have school.”

“How’s he already know I said yes?” Buck asked, squinting one eye open to glare at Eddie.

“I may have hedged my bets. I can be pretty persuasive when I need to be.”

“We’re gonna talk about this later when I’m not so tired Eds.”

Eddie huffed a laugh, pressing another kiss to Buck’s hand. “Of course, we are sweetheart. Get some sleep.”

“’K.” Mumbled Buck, already half way to dreamland. “Love you…”

“I love you too mi alma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie Week Day 3: Moving In Together! (Although they just talked about it so idk if it counts ???)
> 
> Madly inspired by "Here with Me" from Marshmello because it's a Buddie song, sorry I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Catch me @ marauder-girl.tumblr.com or crying on the discord 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> mi cariño: my darling  
> mi corazón: my heart  
> mi alma: my soul


End file.
